


Finishing Touch

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Female Bonding, Female Friendship, Gen, Makeup, Mild SoMa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: Maka's not sure how to apply makeup. Blair decides to help.[Maka and Blair friendship fic. Hints of SoMa.]
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Blair, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Finishing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Had the sudden urge to write a Maka and Blair friendship fic. Kinda weird for me since I hardly ever think about Blair or her relationship with Maka…
> 
> I remember Blair speaking in third person when I read the manga, so that's why she does it here. It's a "cutesy" thing that she would do.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this small oneshot!

She was never one to get dolled up.

Like her Mama, Maka was a very practical person. She didn't fool with things that were deemed unnecessary and a waste of time.

She trained.

She studied.

And should there be a break, she would read.

Her practicality bled into her wardrobe too. While Soul scoffed at her short skirt, Maka defended that it was easier to maneuver in. Pants felt restrictive. Shorts were better, but sometimes she couldn't do her stunts as well as when she was in a skirt. It made logical sense in her opinion, no matter what her weapon said.

She didn't see a reason to be "pretty."

She had nice clothes, of course. Lord Death had a fondness for parties, but other than slipping on a dress and maybe curling her hair, she just couldn't be bothered to do anything else with her appearance.

But as she got older her views changed a bit.

While she still didn't think fussing with your appearance was important, she felt that it would be _nice_ to pretty herself up from time to time.

The only problem was…she wasn't very good at it.

She was too young to wear makeup when Mama left, so she never got to experience the trial and error of experimenting with cosmetics like other daughters did with their mothers. In fact, she didn't even start to _own_ makeup until she befriended Liz and the girl gave her some as a birthday present.

Though she only used the light colored blush and even then only for special occasions. Everything else was way beyond her minimal knowledge of the subject.

She thought about going to the oldest Thompson sister for advice, but thought better of it. While Maka wanted to look pretty, she was afraid Liz would go overboard and make Maka her own personal doll. She knew she should have better faith in her friend, but Liz was like a cosmetic guru. She'd probably fill Maka's head with so much information about different shades and colors and what would work better for her skin tone and composition that Maka might as well feel like she should take notes lest she be unprepared for a pop quiz.

She slumped over the vanity in her room, warily eyeing the different pieces of makeup in front of her.

"Hi, Maka! Whatcha doin'?" she heard the peppy voice of Blair.

Maka stared at her and Soul's feline roommate. "Nothing much. Just…thinking about maybe putting on some makeup."

Emphasis on _thinking_ rather than _doing_.

The magical cat mewed before a plume of smoke overtook her. When the smoke cleared, a human form stood in the cat's place.

"Oh, Maka and Soul's _date_ is tonight, isn't it?" she asked with a giggle. Maka felt a natural blush come across her face as she nodded.

Honestly, years ago if you had told her she wanted to look _pretty_ for a _boy_ she'd have Maka Chopped you into next week. Presently, though, it wasn't farfetched for someone of sixteen to want to look good for the boy she's liked for a long time. Even though she knew Soul didn't care what she wore or how she looked, she still wanted to…impress him she guessed?

Though she'll end up with the boy laughing at her if she came out of her room with her face looking like a clown because she was too inexperienced with something as simple as eye shadow and mascara!

"Yeah… I want to try putting this stuff on, but…well…" she trailed off, shrugging to the older female.

Blair might have seemed flighty and ditzy, but she wasn't exactly stupid. She could read between the lines. And the lines were telling her that a fellow sister was in a crisis.

"Oh, Maka, do you want Blair to help you?" she asked.

Maka frowned as she eyed her friend. Considering Blair's line of work, she tended to look like every man's fantasy from a sleazy porno magazine. She's seen a few in her life (living with a teenage boy could lead to some awkward situations such as finding the Playboys Black Star had loaned Soul), and other than the half nakedness, she noticed that their makeup was _very_ heavy. Practically caked on.

Blair was no exception.

"Thanks Blair, but no thanks." She politely said, trying to hide her scowl. "I'd rather not look like one of Chupa Cabra's hostesses."

Okay, that did sound kind of biting, but Maka had zero love for that… _place_. She's justified!

Blair pouted. "Oh, come on! Blair is _boooored_! Let her do your makeup, _pleeeease_!"

She put her hands together in front of her as if in a prayer position as she lightly jumped up and down. Maka rolled her eyes. She would _not_ give into this woman's begging.

"I promise, Soul will be _amazed_ when he gets a good look at you when Blair's done!"

Maka crossed her arms over her chest. "Blair, I appreciate the offer, but no. No offense, but I do _not_ want my face looking like yours with all this stuff slathered on my face. I want it be…I don't know, subtle?"

Blair stopped her begging as she thought over Maka's word, a pointer finger on her chin as she hummed in thought. After a beat, Blair's bright grin spread across her face.

"Okay! Blair can do that! No problem!"

Maka gaped. Before she could protest, the magical cat leaped to her vanity and looked through all the products Maka had on display.

Blair inspected each type of makeup, hemming and hawing as if she were a scientist testing the effectiveness of a new experiment. Maka watched as the woman pushed aside some product while placing others closer toward Maka. She assumed those were the ones Blair felt were worthy of being on her friend's face…

"There! These should do nicely! Now, Maka should stay still while Blair—"

"Wait!" Maka yelped, "I'm not sure about this!"

Blair frowned, her ears drooping in sadness as she pouted. The sight almost made Maka feel bad…

"Maka, Blair may be…let's say eccentric," (Maka couldn't help the snort that came out of her), "but she knows a lot about makeup. Blair promises it'll look good. And she won't put on too much! She knows you and Soul have been looking forward to this date for _forever_ and she wants to help you out so bad. It's the least she could do after Maka let her stay in the apartment. So please, let Blair make you pretty for scythe-boy!"

Well, how can Maka deny her _now_?

She heaved a resigned sigh as she tilted herself back in her chair, " _Fine_! But do _not_ put on too much or I swear I will skin you alive!"

"Yay!" Blair cheered, blatantly ignoring Maka's threat. "Okay, stay still. Don't move unless Blair tells you to!"

So Maka did as she said, sitting straight in her chair and only looking forward unless prompted. Blair stood over her, examining the younger girl's face as she would take certain brushes and dab them in the light colored powders. Maka felt restless. She wished Blair wasn't covering her vision of the mirror so she could see herself. Letting Blair have all this power didn't sit right in her gut.

But on the other hand…it was almost nice. She's never had someone do anything like this to her before. The way Blair concentrated on her face as she gently stroked the brush over her cheeks; the meticulous way she took her hand and spread the cosmetic out, blending it in; and then the satisfied look she gave when she deemed it acceptable.

Maka vaguely wondered if this was what it was like to have an older sister…

Or a mother.

Maka wiped that thought away from her head. She loved her Mama, she knew why she couldn't be in her daughter's life right now. She was busy on multiple jobs, practically saving the world in her own way. Maka shouldn't fault her mother for missing out on important things in her daughter's life, like first dates or her first real attempt at wearing makeup.

But that didn't stop that black hole of loneliness from seeping in.

"Oh, Maka! Why are your eyes watering? Did Blair put the eyeliner too close and poke your eye? Don't cry now or you'll mess it up! Let Blair get you a tissue!"

"I-It's fine, Blair!" Maka reassured, lifting her face up toward the ceiling so the tears wouldn't come out, "They just started watering all of a sudden, hehehe."

She tried to brush it off, but she had a feeling Blair wasn't buying it. The woman was surprisingly intuitive like that. Maka never gave her enough credit sometimes…

"Blair understands." She said softly, knowingly. Maka hoped her emotions didn't give too much of her personal issues away… She saw Blair give her a smile, "When it stops watering let Blair know so she can finish with your eyeliner and mascara. Than she'll do the finishing touch!"

Maka raised an eyebrow at the words, "finishing touch" but nodded all the same. Thankfully, her tears never made it any further and she had regained her composure. At her request, Blair hopped back in front of Maka's face and finished her eye makeup.

Maka had to admit she wasn't a fan of mascara. She was afraid the damn cat was going to poke her eye out with the wand.

After examining her eyes closely, Blair gave a satisfactory sound before turning back to the vanity to pick up the final piece to Maka's makeover.

"Viola!" she said holding the piece of makeup with a grand flourish of her hand, "Lip gloss!"

Maka was slightly aghast, " _That's_ your finishing touch?"

Blair giggled, "Of course. Everyone knows a girl's lips have to look good, _especially_ if they plan on getting a smooch from their _stud_ of a date!"

Maka's cheeks heated up as she squeaked her protests about how it was the first date and there shouldn't be ANY "smooches" yet, and Soul was NOT a stud no matter what her diary says thankyouverymuch! All while this was going on Blair laughed, the stupid cat!

“Come on, Maka, open your mouth for me. Let’s give those lips a little shine!” Blair coaxed.

Maka grudgingly did as she said, opening her mouth to separate her lips a little bit to allow the wand of the lip gloss to glide over her dry lips.

"Good. Now rub your lips together like this," she said as she demonstrated, "and it'll help even it out."

Maka did as she was told, feeling the smooth texture of the gloss. Once she was finished Blair gave her face one more examination before she clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh, you look so lovely!" she squealed. "Here, see for yourself!"

As Blair began to move out of the way, Maka felt dread come over here. Hopefully what she saw wouldn't make her kick the older woman out of her window…

Much to her relief she didn't look like a prostitute with caked on makeup. Instead, she looked…cute. Maybe even pretty—just like she wanted.

The blush on her cheeks was a light pink color. Just enough to give Maka's pale face some color. Her eye shadow was also pink. The eyeliner was brown in color, but was subtle enough that it highlighted her green eyes rather than overpower them. The mascara was light enough as well but it still had the effect of elongating her lashes.

She could also tell where Blair used some foundation to cover up any blemishes Maka had. Thankfully it didn't make her face greasy like she had seen on the other girls at school.

Finally, the lip gloss Blair used on her was pink—though a slightly darker shade than her blush and eye shadow. She was most impressed with the gloss as it made her usually thin lips look fuller, almost inviting.

Huh, maybe she _should_ allow Soul to kiss her tonight…

Shoving _that_ thought away for later, Maka turned to Blair. A genuine smile overtook her face. "Thank you, Blair. It looks…fantastic! Exactly how I wanted it!"

Blair beamed, coming at Maka with a loving embrace, "Oh, Blair is so happy Maka likes it! Maka looks so _beautiful_! Scythe-boy won't know what hit him!"

Maka laughed, returning the hug.

Later than evening, as Maka walked out of her room to meet Soul she was glad to see that his eyes popped open wide and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Woah!" he breathed. Maka felt pride blossom in her chest, letting it give her confidence as she strutted up to her date.

"Not so bad yourself, handsome." She said, straightening his necktie. He must've been serious about this date if he decided to dress up in a suit.

Soul's eyes scanned her features. Maka felt a rush of excitement when she noticed he was staring intently at her glossed lips.

"You're actually wearing makeup? Wow, you must _really_ like me." He joked.

Maka rolled her eyes, "Is it a crime to want to look nice? Anyway, you should thank Blair. She's the one who did my makeup for me."

Soul looked at her in disbelief, "Blair? Really? Dang, what'd she bribe you with to get you to agree to be her personal doll? Or were you just desperate—OW!"

Maka scowled at him, not feeling sorry for chopping him. "For your information, she offered and I agreed…after a while," she muttered that last part.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Soul muttered. Offering her his arm, he said, "Let's save the rest of the chitchat for later. We're gonna be late for our reservation."

Maka nodded, eagerly holding onto his arm as he led her out of their front door. She turned her head to look over the apartment and saw Blair (back to being a cat) sitting contentedly on the windowsill.

Maka smiled at her friend as she waved, mouthing to her a "Thank you!"

Blair purred happily in response.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl Blair isn't my favorite character. While she has her moments (such as the Clown Arc), I don't exactly vibe with characters who were made purely just for fanservice. I don't hate her character though...I just felt like more could have been done with her.
> 
> I also felt like her relationship with Maka was lacking. Like, come on, the woman lives in the apartment and the most she and Maka do to interact is when she's a cat and Maka gives her pets. Show me them being actual friends gosh dangit!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
